User talk:24.25.242.79
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Barrage page. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 08:36, 23 March 2011 Your contributions I have noticed your attention to detail. I would like you to consider signing up and joining our community. Thanks for the consideration and please continue to help improve this Wiki. 07:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Your edits to the Grenadier page... Have been constructive. You should probably be a cool kid and make an account. Just so we don't have to refer to you as "dotsevennine". Wouldn't mind you sticking around either. 12:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Your catalyst page The page you made called "Catalyst" will probably be deleted. The reason is that it is not a main page article. I understand why you made it but it should probably be under the class mod talk page, even though that page is very cramped with other info. I will think about the solution and communicate with you on what to do about the strategies on class mods. It is sad that info like that should be buried on the Class Mod talk page. It might be possible to open up Class Mod strategy categories pages. Hmmm. 11:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) For now, I have moved your info to the Class Mod talk page and referred to it in the Class Mod main page (under teams for lilith). 12:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure how the community is going to react to any new page created (including cooldown). I agree that the Catalyst Mod talk page is not the best place for it. However, there are steps to be taken with the community to make new pages. Rest assured, this was not an offhand way of treating your reasearch. I intend to follow up on making strategy a part of the main pages, but backing of the community is needed for that. The answer is not to create another new page. I would normally say to create a forum asking the community to consider strategy categories as pages (this is actually what I intend to do). But in your case, I would say that joining would be the first step. If you don't want to join, I will be happy to be an advocate for you and back you up. You obviously have good things to add to this wiki and that has been recognized by more than one member. The biggest thing is that you actually care. That is enough for me to back you up in adding info that is important to you. I will make a forum as soon as I have some time. Until that time you can make a forum and ask the community about adding strategy pages or categories (if I dont get to it first). 13:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Your work No matter what happens, your work will not be lost. As a member I can look at the history of any page and copy all info even if it gets deleted. Don't worry about that. We only need to worry about how to publish it in an easy to find form so others may view it without lots of digging. 14:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I have asked the community. Take a breath, my friend. Creating links to a page that might be deleted will only add to work on clean up. I totally understand your wanting to validate your effort. Asking the community is the only way in which to add new content. I must be off to bed now but read this forum and back me up by posting. Again, you have been recognized by the community and your input is desired. 14:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) suggestions if you have an intense burning desire to include your research on the wiki i would like to point you towards the notes section of (most) articles. this would be the place to link personal research and/or opinions. if you feel the wiki needs a new page you may propose new pages in forums as well. 17:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : You will be a great addition to the community if you would sign up =D 01:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You will notice a gentle prodding trend from the community... that's because we like you. It's cool if you don't want to join, we accept you anyway :) 06:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC)